Bob's Lesson
by SydCryn
Summary: Bob discovers something interesting about the 'hairless ones'.


Author's Notes: This story is a continuation of the Bob Saga. I'd advise you going into my profile and reading the story 'Meet Bob' so you have an idea of what is happening. First story from Bob's POV! :) And the first one where Bats doesn't have it in for him either. :P  
  
Bob chewed thoughtfully on a leaf of lettuce as he stared out of the plastic side of his cage. The funny hairless creature that fed him normally was sitting over at a table making weird sounds. It did that a lot for some reason. The only one he really recognized was when he was brought his munchies. Something like 'fud'. The rest of the noises it made was just pure nonsense. But as long as he was kept adequately supplied with munchies and his 'secret' was kept, who was he to argue? Besides, it would blow his cover as a mild-mannered hamster.  
  
So, he continued to chew and watch the hairless one with curiousity. Finally he came to the end of his lettuce leaf and after looking around discovered that was the last of his munchies for the time being. What was a bored hamster to do? The whole escaping out of the window and into the odd looking transportation box thing didn't work at all. He'd almost become squished hamster doing that. He still couldn't believe the hairless ones never look where they sit. Could sit on a bomb or something. You just never know. Besides, Come on, It's not as if he blended into the dark material of the seat or anything.  
  
Instead he meandered across the network of colorful pipes toward a darker corner of the room. Once he was at a certain junction he glanced one way and then the other. Had to make sure he wasn't being watched by a hairless one or else his escape route would be cut off. Then he carefully pushed a piece of the pipe and it popped open enough for him to wiggle out. He skittered along the wall and toward the doorway that would take him into a different room where he could wander without having to be so careful. He stopped at the doorway and twitched his nose before actually entering the room. It was a smaller area with a large area in the middle where the hairless ones slept. All he needed was a small corner of his cage and some soft padding, but they were so big that they had to have a large place to sleep.   
  
He explored the room for a little bit before settling down in a soft corner and nodding off.  
  
**********  
  
Bob was woken up abruptly from his light nap. For a moment he was confused, why did he wake up suddenly? Then his answer came stumbling into the room in the form of a tall hairless one making odd gwaffing noises. It had a patch of dark hair perched on top of it's form, but the rest of it was enclosed in blackness with a blue slash going across the front. This hairless one wandered by his home to visit once in awhile, so that in itself was nothing strange. What was strange was the fact that the it was holding his hairless one. The one that fed him.   
  
He watched with curiousity as his hairless one was placed on the bed. Okay, she was going to bed. Sure, no problem there. But then something odd happened. They placed their faces together at the mouth area. What were they doing? Hamsters never did that. They continued in that fashion for a bit until his hairless one started peeling the black part of the dark one off. That came off? Another revelation.   
  
Bob continued to watch the interaction between the two for a few minutes more. He learned quite a few things in those few minutes about the various layers on the hairless ones. He also realized just how smart hamsters really are compared to the hairless ones. They have their fur and they're happy. Not to mention the fact that they can't lose their fur as easily as these hairless ones seemed to lose their various outer layers. But he still couldn't figure out one thing. What were they doing?? He laid in wait as the interaction continued and then he spotted something happening that was universal even to a hamster. Oh. They were doing *that*. If hamsters could blush he would be cherry red by now. With a quick scurry he was out of the room and back in his cage. *That* was something he didn't particularly want to learn about the hairless ones. 


End file.
